Interfaces between host equipment and display devices are numerous. The Digital Visual Interface (DVI) standard, for example, specifies a specific interface, including a connector, which allows display devices and host devices to communicate. This standard provides for, among other things, the transmission of data via a transition minimized differential signal (TMDS) interface. The TMDS interface provides for digital transmission of data at higher frequencies than older analog interfaces. Nevertheless, an analog interface is provided by the standard as well.
A more “display friendly” interface standard, the M-1 interface standard, was proposed by the Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA). Like the DVI standard, the M-1 standard interface provides both analog and digital connections. The digital interface also uses a TMDS interface. Yet another standard providing for an interface between host equipment and display devices is the High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI).